


I Want to Go Home (Tubbo One-Shot)

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Claustrophobia, Comfort/Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Ghost JSchlatt, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Minecraft, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Tubbo wanted to go home... But he couldn't. The walls were closing around him and he felt like he was back in that box. That stupid fucking box...----------------------------A fun Tubbo Angst One-ShotTW: Claustrophobia, anxiety attack, mild self harm, and PTSD
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 377





	I Want to Go Home (Tubbo One-Shot)

Tubbo shouldn’t have gone out on his own but his bones were aching for adventure. He wanted to travel and get out of L'manburg… Now that Wilbur and Jshlatt were dead the young boy was free to go where he wanted. He already did his own work when it came to rebuilding L’manburg so he thought it would be a good idea to get out. He wanted to see if he could find more bees for his little hive house he was planning to make. He wasn’t planning on being out long or wandering that far from L’manburg but he still told Tommy where he was going, the blonde still working on another build. But Tubbo’s brain zoned out as he walked. He ended up finding himself so far from his home that if he tried to walk back there was no way he would make it back before it turned pitch black. So he just sighed and tried to find an open cave to hide in. 

Soon the brunette found a small opening at the bottom of the mountain, the sun setting faster than he thought it would. By the time he was all set up he could see the moon overhead. He mentally apologized to Tommy for missing their daily sunset watch as he crafted a small fireplace, placing it on the ground. Soon he was just sitting down on the ground, a makeshift bed to his right and the small fire flickering in front of him. He was quiet while he ate the bread he brought along with him. His blue eyes wandered from the tree line to the warm fire, his brain trying to worry about multiple things at a time. He could see zombies moving in the dark from behind the trees and he could hear the clinking of skeleton bones nearby. But the boy didn’t worry about those mobs much so he let his eyes slowly shut, the exhaustion of walking all day finally catching up to him. 

But then he faintly heard the sound of hissing…

His eyes shot open and he was face to face with a green blob. He vigorously blinked the tiredness out his eyes and soon saw that it was a creeper. It hissed at him, leaning forward and soon igniting itself. It started to glow like TNT, warning the boy that it was about to blow. Tubbo was about to grab his bow from behind him but ended up slipping, accidentally pushing the bow further from him. Tubbo lunged for the bow, grabbing an arrow from the tipped over quiver. He quickly turned around, loading the arrow into his bow and aiming it right at the creeper. He let the arrow fly through the air, the hit knocking the creeper back a few feet towards the opening of the cave. Tubbo braced himself for the impact of the blast as the creeper blew up, debris flying everywhere. The blast blew out Tubbo’s fire, some of the burning wood hitting the brunette’s arms making him yelp out in pain.

After a while Tubbo felt everything settle around him. The loud noises died and the ground stopped shaking. He took the time to settle his breathing, building the courage to uncurl. He was never a fan of loud explosions… Especially after the festival. He finally took the time to open his eyes, his arms settling to his sides. He flinched as he could feel the burns all over his forearms and legs. Around him was pitch black so he grabbed a stick from next him, the wood still a bit warm, making a torch. He set it in front of him as he looked around. He then realized that the cave had collapsed around him. Looking around his stuff was underneath some rocks, Tubbo quickly slid his bag from the pile of rocks. He dug through his bag searching for his communicator only to find it damaged from the rocks. 

Tubbo didn't like this… He didn’t like how the torch didn’t light up the whole room. He didn’t like how he couldn’t figure out which way was out. He didn’t like how his arms and legs were throbbing in pain and how he couldn’t tell anyone that he was in trouble. He didn’t like how the burns felt like the burns from when he was shot with fireworks for Jshlatt’s sick entertainment. He didn’t like how even the old burns that were now scars were burning like when he had just gotten them. Tommy only knew that the boy was heading east off the trail to look for some bees. He should have just stayed home… With Philza, Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. He missed them. He wanted to go home- He wanted to go back to his family. 

He was overwhelmed and everything felt wrong… His skin burned and his breathing turned ridgid. It was uneven and unsteady, Tubbo unable to ground himself as he shook. He tried to grab onto anything but ended up just scratching his fingers instead. His heart was beating in his ears the thumping making his head hurt. His vision went blurry so he twisted his eyelids shut as his hands found themselves gripping into his hair. His body felt like it was burning, his hands wanting to scratch at his burns but also stay clutching onto his hair. A voice in his head kept saying that he was dying and Tubbo believed it. His lungs were hit by a sharp pain and he couldn’t gather his thoughts. He started to cry the feelings of anger, pain, fear, and sadness overwhelming to him. The tears that poured down his face seemed to burn his cheeks but he didn’t wipe them away. 

Tubbo did the only thing he could do in that state…

He screamed…

He couldn’t form words so he just screamed. Hoping someone could hear him. Hoping someone would come and save him. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. So he screamed. He screamed and screamed for anyone around. He gripped at his hair tighter and tighter, not caring if he pulled them out. He screamed until his lungs burned and until his vocal chords broke. He could feel the blood in his mouth but he didn’t care. He kept screaming and crying as loud as his body would let him… He felt like he was there again… Like he was back in that stpud box with Quackity, Jschlatt, and Techno standing in front of him. He could feel the fireworks hitting him right in the stomach, the blasts burning him. He tore his hands from his hair as he hugged his stomach. The pain became unbearable. 

He was back in that box. Barely being able to move, his body pushing himself into the corner or the tight space. He could hear Jschlatt loud and clear, his voice echoing across the stage. The goat hybrid was looking into the box and right into what seemed Tubbo’s soul when he asked Techno to shoot him. He was there… He could picture Techno looking him in the eyes. The crossbow aimed right for him with the fireworks lit and ready to blow. He saw the colors before he felt the pain. Before he felt the fire spreading across his chest. The pain was blooming from where he was hit. His clothes were on fire when he fell to the ground and the pain skyrocketed. Tubbo screamed more and more and all he could see was red. All there was, was pain. Just utteral pain… 

Unknown to the crying boy someone was walking nearby…

But he wouldn’t like who it was… 

\-----------------------------------------

Quackity was walking around the forest. He couldn’t be near L’manburg. No one could if someone did what he was doing. If someone was plainly lying just like he was. He saw Wilbur… He saw what the man had become. He’s seen the man’s ghost talking to Tommy and Philza. The ghost was even building new builds around the land and was trying to talk to his orphaned son. It wasn’t like the man didn’t mind. He was happy that everyone could still talk to Wilbur even though he was still dead. Even if not everyone believed that he was a ghost wandering around L’manburg. He knew it was possible for ghosts to be around L’manburg...

But Quackity wasn’t there for Wilbur. He was the only one who knew that Jschlatt was a ghost and was still around L’manburg. He was the only one who knew that the man lived on in the afterlife. He had seen Jschlatt’s ghost while he was out hunting by himself and that was that. He made a house to hide Jschlatt in and made sure no one knew about him. Quackity knew that this was probably wrong. The man had done so many bad things- But he was corrupted by the power. He was still Quackity’s friend underneath everything. When Quackity had learned that the man had even lost his memories-? It made Quackity pity the man even more, ending up keeping the ghost around.

He walked through the woods to a small hut that he had built. It wasn’t much but it looked nice enough to be counted as a house. There was even a small stone walkway outside of the house. The windows were lit up by lanterns and he could see someone moving around inside. He walked up to the door, looking down at the doorknob with a sigh. Was this right? Hiding Jschlatt from everyone? He was a ghost that doesn’t remember all the bad things he’s done. He doesn’t even remember abusing Quackity during his time as president. All he remembers are the good times- And it honestly hurt Quackity even more. 

He pushed the door open and soon met with the ghost of Jschlatt. He was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and just blue jeans. He was smiling as he cooked some steak in the furnace. It wasn't until the man saw Quackity when he smiled. He floated towards Quackity and hugged him. Quackity was quick to hug him back with a sad smile, unseen by the ghost. He knew he had left the man hidden in the hut all alone for the entire day. The hybrid was probably bored out of his mind, barely understanding why he was still on earth and barely understanding anything that was around him. Quackity did feel bad but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to keep Jschlatt here in L’manburg and keep him happy. 

“Hey Quackity! Welcome back! How was your day at work go?” The goat hybrid asked with a smile as he pulled away from the hug. Quackity just smiled and shrugged showing the ghost that it was alright. “That’s good! I’m glad you had some fun! We’re out of steak so I was wondering if we could go hunting tonight.”

Quackity was about to shoot the idea down but then remembered that the man had been alone in the house for the entire day. He probably had nothing to do other than sit around and watch out the window. Quackity mentally noted to get him some stuff to do that would keep him busy in the house. Maybe he could tame a dog and keep it in the hut so Jschlatt had a friend. But he had to do that tomorrow. So Quackity took in a deep breath and nodded the hybrid cheering with a smile as he went into his room to grab a bow and some arrows. Quackity waited for him to come back, the black haired male already holding a netherite sword. 

“Are you ready to go?” Quackity asked, finally speaking to the man. He held back a flinch when Jschlatt lifted his hand to give him a thumbs up. Quackity smiled as he grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, letting Jschlatt float out of the door first. “Alright… We’ve got to stay away from the path ok? Do you remember why…?”

“Because if I get close to the path someone might see me and then they’ll get rid of me and send me somewhere where I’ll never see you again,” Jschlatt said with a sigh but smiled and Quackity nodded. He knew that he was being a bit controlling. But he was doing what he had to do to keep the ghost safe. 

“Now come on Quackity! Let go hunting now!” Jschlatt said with a smile and Quackity could help but smile back. They both walked through the forest. Sometimes coming across mobs that they had to slay and sometimes Quackity would pick up berries that he found on the ground, snacking on them as he walked. 

Quackity was grabbing some berries while Jschlatt was a few feet away chasing a cow when they heard a blood curdling scream. Jschlatt was the first to react as he was quick to get next to Quackity, completely forgetting about the cow. Quackity drew his sword from his belt as he held it out in front of him. The screaming didn’t stop as it echoed through the forest. Quackity looked over to Jschlatt and the two nodded to each other, walking towards the loud screaming. Soon the two came up to an opening in the forest. Quackity noticed the fallen rocks in front of the cave. He noticed the small light source peeking through the cracks between the rocks. And the screaming- god the screaming… It was as loud as ever, the voices echoing through the void around the two. 

“What in the world-“ Quackity paused when he recognized the scream. His heart began beating in his ears and his breathing became labored. Jschlatt was about to ask him what was wrong but Quackity was already running towards the pile of rocks blocking the opening of the cave. He was quick to run towards the rocks, his hands stinging with pain when he tried to pry a rock from where it was. He ended up trying to hit the rock away with his sword but it did nothing in the end, only wedging the rock deeper into place. 

“Quackity!? What’s going on?! You’re hurting yourself and your hands are bleeding! Quackity back up!” Jschlatt called as he pulled the male away from the pile of rocks by the back of his jacket. Quackity didn’t even notice that his hands were bleeding from when he was trying to pry the rocks away. “What’s going on?! You’re scaring me! Quackity answer me!”

“There’s a boy behind this pile of rocks and he’s trapped. He’s scared of small spaces- We need to get him out or at least get his family,” Quackity said and Jschlatt looked at the pile of rocks then back to Quackity. The hybrid didn’t understand what was wrong with the boy but he wanted to help. He wanted to be helpful for once instead of being stuck in that house. The male could tell he was thinking of something when he reached out a hand and looked down. “Jschlatt what are you do-“

But before Quackity could finish his sentence the ghost was already floating towards the rocks. Quackity tried to grab him or stop him… Tried to do anything to get in the spirit’s way- But Jschlatt just phased through the pile of rocks and into the cave opening. Quackity knew of Tubbo’s fear of Jschlatt. He was there when Jshlatt told Techno to shoot the boy down with fireworks. Then adding the boy’s claustrophobia on top of everything- Quackity needed to get Tommy, Wilbur, or anyone to come help. So he dropped his sword and ran. He ran and he ran.

Meanwhile Jschlatt just floated there inside of the cave. He guessed that a creeper had blown up the place based on the destruction. He looked down to see a small brunette boy. He didn’t know the boy’s name- But he swore he knew who the boy was. He recognized that face and the boy’s voice even if he was sobbing. He raised an eyebrow as he floated closer to the boy. He had cuts on his arms and tears were flowing down his face. Red welts were rising on his skin from constant scratching. He was shaking and his arms and legs were burned, his clothes around the wounds charred black. His hair was disheveled and he was curled up in a ball, pushing his back as close to the rocky wall as possible. 

“Hello…?” Jshlatt said out of nowhere and Tubbo’s head shot up, the back of his head hitting the wall making the boy wince and let out another pained cry. Tubbo rubbed the back of his head with his roughed up hand, the rubbing doing more harm than good. Jshlatt was about to approach him but instead saw the state the boy was in and backed off a bit. Just deciding to stand there and talk from where he was. “Are you…? Are you ok?”

“Jsh-Jschlatt? You- You’re here? You’re alive?!” Tubbo stuttered out as he looked up at the ghost, his eyes full of fear and his voice strained and scratchy. Jschlatt just stared into the young boy’s eyes as he frowned. They were full of fear and pain that hurt the man’s heart. The brunette seemed to be just a teen. No older than 18 years old. But the ghost couldn’t help but wonder how the young boy knew him. So he floated closer to the boy with his head tilted to the side. 

“How do you know me? You know my name… How? Who even are you?” The ghost asked but all Tubbo could focus on was the man’s eyes. His yellow ran eyes- Last he remembered Jschlatt’s eyes were crimson red like blood… The eyes of evil. Jschlatt’s face didn’t hold the anger and evil that Tubbo remembered either. It held peace…. It held kindness and care- But Tubbo was so confused. Jschlatt nice-? The ghost hybrid being kind? He took Tommy away from Tubbo- He took Wilbur away. He took his home away- Everything was taken away from him just because of the selfish man. 

Tubbo’s vision flashed right in front of him. He couldn’t tell what was reality and what was fake- All he saw was Jschlatt in front of him. He saw the happy and kind Jschlatt but then his vision would flash and he would see the evil Jschlatt. The same Jschlatt who tried to get rid of him. The man that tried to kill him- The man that took everything from him. So Tubbo just backed away. His head hurt- He didn’t know what was real anymore. His breathing got worse to the point he could even feel the air enter his lungs. His hands shook even more, the boy feeling like he was floating with no way of getting down. 

The ghost noticed that the boy was getting worse. He was going to approach Tubbo but then he heard someone outside of the cave. He heard people yelling from outside and heard multiple crashing sounds. He couldn’t make out their words over the aggressive noises... The voices he didn’t recognize at all but he remembered Quackity’s words. He remembered when the other man said he had to stay hidden. That if he was ever found people would make him leave to a place where he would never see his friend ever again. So he just looked at the crying and screaming Tubbo with a frown. He really wanted to help but he noticed that he wasn’t the one to do so… Jschlatt sighed and phased through the wall, sneaking out of the save easily and started heading towards the hut. He would just meet Quackity back there once the man was done with whatever he was doing to help the young boy in the cave. 

But Jschlatt couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew the crying brunette from somewhere…

——————————————-

“Where’s Tommy and Techno?! Where’s Wilbur?! Where’s Philza?! Anyone?!” Quackity yelled out as soon as he entered the gates of L’manburg. He was breathing hard and he had a few minor cuts from running through the forest. He was running on pure adrenaline and he knew he would collapse soon but he didn’t care. His legs shook and everything hurt but he didn’t care. He needed to help Tubbo. Especially since he knew that Jschlatt was going to try and actually talk to the brunette. Probably causing the young teen even more nightmares.

He needed help and he needed it now. He looked around for anyone. He saw Dream in the distance with George and Sapnap but he knew they would be no help. He saw Bad and Skeppy fishing but they couldn’t help either. He then saw Niki and Fundy… Niki looked over at Quackity like he was going mad while Fundy just ran up to the man trying to calm him down. The fox hybrid put both hands on either of Quackity’s shoulders but the panicked teen didn’t seem to stop. “Fundy! I need them! I need to see them now!”

“Quackity! Calm down! Breathe! What’s going on? You’ve got to talk to us man- Why do you need them?” Fundy asked as he tried to get the male to breathe. But Quackity’s heart was beating so fast and so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t even hear what the fox hybrid was saying. So Quackity took a few minutes to gain his breath before looking back up at Niki and Fundy. They both saw how disheveled the man was but they knew they would have to listen to what he had to say first before anything else. It had to be important if the man was panicking this much over it. 

“I need Tommy- Techno- Anyone! It’s Tubbo! He’s trapped underneath some rubble in a cave- I found him while I was out hunting- He’s crying and screaming- His claustrophobia is getting to him! We need to get him out of there! I need to tell them! Fundy! Niki! We’ve got to tell them now! Tubbo is going to get hurt even more the longer we wait!” Quackity spit out. He could barely understand his own words but he could tell FUndy and Niki could. Fundy and Niki looked at each other in horror. They all knew about Tubbo’s new hatred for tight spaces ever since the festival. So Fundy grabbed Quackity’s hand, Niki and Fundy running towards a new building site with Quackity stumbling a bit behind. 

At the site Tommy was building a new house or hut. No one could really tell at the moment but they knew that Tommy was a gifted builder at heart. Despite his destructive nature...Techno was nearby just sitting around and making sure that Tommy wouldn’t hurt himself while he built. A water bucket in hand ready to use when the blonde fell. Philza was sitting on the ground, Wilbur sitting next to him as they played guitar together. Philza and Wilbur were taking a break from helping Wilbur regain his memories and with sorting things out in his ghost brain. But all of them looked up when they saw the three panicked figures running towards them. Tommy jumped down from his build to meet the three half way, the rest joining behind the young blonde. 

“Woah son! Fundy! Calm down! Niki what’s going on?” Wilbur asked the two but they were so out of breath from running up all the stairs and the paths. Quackity could see the black spots in his vision and before he knew it his knees gave out. Techno was quick to react and caught the boy before he fell onto the ground and hurt himself. He mumbled a thanks to Techno before fixing himself as he stood up completely. 

“What the fuck is going on?! Why are you guys going crazy?! Quackity are you ok?” Tommy asked the three and they all explained what was going on to the four. They were lapping over each other but the four put the pieces together and understood. Quackity’s hands shook as he pulled out a note from his pocket, not even answering Tommy’s question. He had written the chords of the cave while he was running towards L’manburg, his handwriting shaky and bare readable. The four males looked at the three messengers in horror. They were trying to process everything, was going on. But the young blonde of the group just had three words running through his mind. Tubbo. Hurt. Help. Tommy being the first to take off running towards the forest as soon as the chords were leaked. 

“TUBBO!!! I’m coming man!” Tommy yelled as he ran. Wilbur, Philza, and Techno finally zoned back in and ran after the blonde. Tecno handed Quackity to Fundy and Niki as he ran after Tommy. Wilbur took to the skies, flying after Tommy as he ran as fast as he could. Philza picked up Techno as he spread his black wings and also flew after Tommy beside his ghost son. The four soon found the opening in the forest from Quackity’s note and Tommy was quick to pull out his enchanted netherite pickaxe. The enchantments flashed in the moonlight as he struck the rocks at the opening of the cave hard. 

The impact of the hit hurt Tommy’s arms but he didn’t care. He could hear his best friend yelling inside. The screams just made him work harder. He just kept striking the stone, soon seeing dents in the wall. His hands were gaining blisters from the pickaxe handle but he didn’t care. He was only focused on getting Tubbo out of the cave. Techno was dropped by philza and the hybrid soon pulled out a pickaxe and helped Tommy with the stone he was hitting. Philza and Wilbur were working on moving some of the other rocks. Philza pushed the over, dropping in from the sky and using his body weight to push them off the pile. Wilbur on the other hand used his ghost abilities to move to good sized rocks aside without much of a problem. Soon there was a big enough hole for Tommy to squeeze in through and get to Tubbo.

“Tubbo!! I’m coming in to get you!” Tommy yelled and soon the teen jumped through the hole, running towards the male. Techno tried to stop him but he couldn’t grab Tommy in time, watching the boy disappear into the darkness. Wilbur and Philza worked faster to get a better clearing open so they could all get in safely. The three were trying their best to get all the rubble out of the way. They were worried for the two youngest in their group. So they worked overtime pushing rocks that were five times the size of them out of the way. 

With a final strike Techno finally was able to get a huge boulder out of the way. Once that rock broke half of the rubble mountain slid away. The three adults looked into the cave to see a dust covered Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo was grabbing onto Tommy like a lifeline his whole body shaking. Tommy just hushed him and nodded to the others showing that he got this. Tubbo seemed to relax a bit as soon as he felt the midnight wind blow through the now open cave. Philza frowned from where he was when he saw the blood and burns on the boy. 

Techno looked away when he saw the burns. He remembered when he had shot Tubbo… How angry Tommy was at him. He hated seeing either boy hurt but the voices- They were too loud. The peer pressure got to him. It was like his body was on autopilot as he shot the crossbow. He would sacrifice his own life if it meant he could take back his stupid action. He frowned but then felt Wilbur’s hand on his shoulder, the hybrid looking at his dead brother. Wilbur knew exactly what was going through his brother’s head and understood his pain. Philza had told him what happened and he understood… He knew the guilt.

“I’m here Tubbo… I’m right here. It’s Tommy- You’re not in that box anymore. Jschlatt is dead- No one’s going to hurt you anymore,” Tommy mumbled and Tubbo just buried his head into the blonde’s shoulder and cried more. Soon he cried so much he ran out of tears and soon as he was doing was shaking in Tommy’s arms. “Go ahead and sleep Tubbo… It’s ok… You’re safe.” And with that Tuboo went limp in the other teen’s arms and Tommy let out a sigh.

Philza walked towards the boy’s offering to take Tubbo out of Tommy’s arms. But Tommy just held the boy closer to him and Philza sighed. He ended up helping Tommy balance Tubbo on his back, Tommy planning to carry the brunette all the way back to L’manburg. Techno wrapped his cape around the two boy’s and held it there, walking next to Tommy the whole way. Philza walked on the other side of Tommy making sure that his sons were alright. Wilbur just floated around overhead, making sure they were headed towards the direction of home. 

They were finally going home...

\-------------------------------------

4,885 Words! Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Have a wonderful life and stay safe out there! <3


End file.
